Blessed by Death
by v.saivarun
Summary: What if minato had sacrificed Naruto for the shiki fuuin instead of his own soul to seal kyuubi in his sisters? What if the shinigami returns Naruto's soul ? What if Naruto was abandoned? Shoton!Naruto, minor kushina minato bashing .
1. Blessed by Death : prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any other manga or stories.

Jutsu:Kage bunshin no jutsu

Normal speech: "Ramen"

Demon/Summon or possesed speech: **Dattebayo**

Human Thinking: _I wonder, miso or pork ramen_

 _Demon/Summon: **Stop it with the ramen naruto!**_

* * *

Konoha , the village hidden in the leaves, was a peaceful village ,though still recovering from the Kyuubi attack was flourishing.

It was night with a beautiful sky filled with stars, the silence hanging like a warm blanket for all its citizens, except me , a 7 year old kid crying out in sadness , wondering why my parents abandoned me and with a throbbing pain in my head, in the hospital.

My parents Minato Namikaze , the 4th hokage , and Kushina uzumaki , the 2nd jinchuriki of the kyuubi no kitsune had sacrificed my soul to the Shinigami , in exchage for sealing the kyuubi into his sisters Mito and Keiko, in hopes that i , who was born with cancer in my brain , would pass away without having to go through the pain of living painful short life and dieing.

You are probably wondering how i am talking now, seeing that the shinigami was offered my soul.

You see the shinigami was a compassionate deity inspite of being the god of death. It coughed back my soul, let me live and vanished.

My soul , as young as it was changed after coming on contact with the divine power of the shinigami, changed. My hair became black , my whiskers disappeared and my eyes turned a few shades darker.

My parents seeing my changes , were freaked out, they were afraid of the changes, afraid that perhaps the shinigami had turned me into a soulless monster. They could not feel a sense of connection to me. I was not their son , or so they convinced themselves. So, they gave me up for adoption, but the others were not willing to adopt me when they heared about my changes. Heck , even danzo wouldn't try to draft me into his Root, when they discovered when the size of my chakra coils were too small even for a baby , adding to the fact that i had a short life expectancy.

So, I was shoved into the orphanage, forgotten by all except kind man Sarutobi ,who when questioned by me as to why he cared for me,the unwanted kid, he replied that "My gut tells me that you would become a great shinobi , a legend even".

* * *

I was a silent kid who the old matron cooed over , observant, intelligent , i was a fast learner , a genius, if you will. I helped out the matron , ran errands for her , helped her cook. I was a sort of big brother to the other orphans , taking care of them even if i was the same age, since i was more matured.

But i could only do so much, since my health was waning. I started losing weight and was put into the hospital to keep me comfortable till i died .

So Here i was dieing at the tender age of 7 , surrounded by saru- ojji , Honoka the matron and the other kids from the orphanage, crying out in pain , when i slowly blacked out from the intense pain.

My heart slowed down and stopped beating, and i died.

What happened next was a miracle , or so ojji-san told me, as i was currently dead.

A pitch black wave started spreading from my heart , slowly moving to my extremities and forming a cocoon of translucent gray. It pulsed a few times , my frail body started to grow and fill out my hair grew longer. The blackness the seeped into me.

* * *

When all this was happening outside, i found myself in a wide space with blue grass and green sky. I wandered around the place, wondering where i was.

" **Hello there Naruto Uzumaki"**

I turned around towards the direction of the sound and started figure in front of me was grey with horns wearing a white robe and with a ceremonial dagger in its hand.

" **Quiet down** " it called in a deep voice.

I screamed more loudly .

 **"Shut up** " it boomed , nearly deafening me.

I squeaked and shut my mouth.

" **Good. I am Shinigami, God of death, and you Naruto are near dead."**

"im dead ?!"

" **No child, Your father and mother, the yondaime and his wife, sacrificed your soul to me to seal kyuubi into your sisters. I swallowed your soul , but feeling merciful I returned it you. Your soul being just born , was very fragile and when it came in contact with me took a very tiny fraction of my energy with it . This caused your hair to change from blonde to black and your whisker marks to disappear."**

" So they abandoned me beacuse my hair turned black and to spare themeselves the pain of watching me die in pain from terminal illness ! They are no parents of mine and What do you mean Im near dead?!"

" **The energy you absorbed from me prevented you from dieing , healing your body and increasing your chakra reserves . You lost all ties to your parents when my power changed your DNA."**

 **"Your time is up . I hope we only meet again after a long time , after you have lived along life**."

"thank you shinigami-sama"

and the world faded into white.

* * *

I woke up with a gasp. Ojji-san and honoka-obaa were standing over me , looking at me with concern and amazement.

"ojji-san, i'm alive!"

"Naruto-kun! Your alright ! But how ?"

The medic-nin rushed in and looked on in wonder and after staring for a better part of a minute , started checking over Naruto .

"Amazing! He's cured completely. He has no trace of the cancer. In fact all his muscles and bones are denser, his joints more flexible and his chakra system is enormous, Its nearly half the size of your chakra saindaime-same!"

"But its his brain that is astounding! It seems to have safely incorporated all the tumor cells and is fuctioning above human network has developed in his brain!

"But that is impossible!"

"I know sandaime-sama ! But it is there and is working right now ! Theoretically , I think if he channels chakra actively , his brain could work at a higher 's practically made for a being a shinobi!"

" Can I be discharged now Ojji-san , all the white is getting to me."

"Sure Naruto-kun. We'll leave now ."

So, we left to the orphanage together. For the first time in my life , Ifelt free, like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders.I walked with a smile , feeling no tiredness , bursting with energy.

 _Seeing you so carefree warms my heart ,Naruto._

"Don't walk on my account Naruto . I can see you want to run bursting with energy. So run like the wind Naruto .. Race you to the orphanage Naruto , I'll even give you a headstart."

And run I did. I was so full of energy , I felt like I could run across whole of konoha. I threw my head back with a carefree laughter and I raced across the streets , with people smiling at me , recognising the silent sickly black haired orphan who helped the Honoka- obaa , looking healthy and smiling like the child I am.

I even waved to a few people on my way. I felt I had limitless energy. Looking back I saw ojji-san catching up to me . He picked me up and put me over his shoulders and did a shunshin. The hair whipping in my face , like I was flying I decided that I should become like ojji-san , a shinobi.

I realize ive been given a chance. A chance , to become a legend like ojji-san told me.

For I was blessed by death itself.

* * *

AN : This is my take on abandoned Naruto . pls review. The upcoming chapters will be much longer. I'm busy with my exams now. My next update will be on 5th of February. No flames pls.

Cheerio...


	2. Shinobi no Shinigami

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any other manga or stories. wish I did though.

Jutsu:Kage bunshin no jutsu

Normal speech: "Ramen"

Demon/Summon or possesed speech: **Dattebayo**

Human Thinking: _I wonder, miso or pork ramen_

 _Demon/Summon: **Stop it with the ramen Naruto!**_

* * *

Birth of the Shinobi no Shinigami

On arriving at the orphanage , i expresed my wish to become a shinobi to jiji, who was delighted to hear he was the reason I wanted to become a then proceeded to instruct me on the basics of being a ninja.  
"Naruto-kun,What do you think a shinobi is ?"  
"A shinobi is a hero?"  
"No Naruto-kun, a shinobi is not a hero. a shinobi is a tool of the village, a soldier if you will. He must fight for the village, even kill for the village. Being a shinobi is a gruesome line of work.  
It is not filled with glory. A shinobi must live in constant fear, fearing for his life , or that of his family, his you stil want to become a shinobi Naruto-kun?"  
"Hai Jiji , i still want to become a shinobi. You and Honoka-obaa,both of you are shinobi, are the only adults who even care about me in the first place, to me you are no tools, you are my precious people. Why would i want to be a civilan, who are mean to me?. Besides i felt like flying when you carried me jiji.I want to fly like that again, on my own and only way for me to do that is to be a shinobi."  
"Well Naruto-kun,you have the conviction i see. Since you have decided, i will help you start your journey."  
"Thank you jiji"  
"No thanks necessary Naruto-kun. I will help you unlock your chakra you know what chakra is Naruto-kun?"  
"No jiji."  
"Chakra is what differentiates a civilian and a shinobi. It is the energy which enables a person to perform jutsu(ninja techniques).  
Jutsu can be classified into  
 **Ninjutsu** \- which uses chakra for physical attacks.  
 **Genjutsu** \- which affects the brain perception and causes illusion.  
 **Taijusu** \- which is physical combat.  
then, there is **Fuinjtsu** \- the art of sealing.  
 **Kenjutsu** \- which utilises swords,  
 **Bukijutsu** \- which is using ninja tools  
 **Bojutsu** \- which is using a staff.  
You with me so far Naruto-kun"  
"hai,jiji."  
"chakra is made up of a mixture of physical energy-yang and mental is what makes a shinobi's body more durable than more chakra enbles for more jutsu and stamina, chakra contol is got it all Naruto-kun"  
I nodded yes, and repeated the whole thing word by word.  
"Wonderful, we will unlock your chakra. Close your eyes and sit in the Lotus position"  
and he showed it to me.  
"Now, Follow my voice and keep relaxed. you are more relaxed with every breath" and i could feel myself getting relaxed slowly.I felt like I was sitting in a pitch black, empty space.  
"I will send small pulses of chakra, feel the chakra."  
I felt jiji place a finger on my stomach and i felt something stirring. The black room i was siting in was illuminated by flashes of green flowing energy.  
"Follow the chakra, Naruto-kun" and so, i followed the weird green energy. It felt like an eternity of following the green pulse and suddenly I hit a wall of some sorts.I pushed it with all my might and felt something burst forth from me.  
I opened my eyes to see a smiling jiji and noticed that my body was surrounded by a soft sapphire- coloured energy, chakra i realised.I felt more powerful than ever and i let out a loud whoop of joy and latched onto Jiji in a hug.  
"Like I said Naruto-kun, you have the potential to become a legend."  
"Ill enroll you to the academy. you start there next get you the required gear"

* * *

Jiji and I went to a ninja store, Higurashi's Ninja Tools, to get my training Higurashi was a large man , with huge muscles which i guessed was due to his looked at us when we entered the shop and bowed to Jiji. I noticed a shining metallic prosthetic left leg.  
"Welcome to Higurashi's, Sandaime-sama"  
"Hello Kenta. I'm here for some training gear for a new student"  
"And who might you be ?" Kenta asked me.  
"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. Please to meet you"  
"Hello Naruto."  
"What do you require, hiruzen-sama?"  
"Ill have a set of blunted kunai and shuriken, a blunted fuuma shuriken , and some clothes "  
Kenta asked me to look at some of the clothes while he went inside to get the gear.  
I selected a simple black t-shirt , blue shorts , black ninja sandals .  
Kenta came out with the gear and Jiji paid for we were leaving , we came across four people whom i hated, My 'family', Minato Namikaze, with his Haori,Kushina Namikaze , his read head wife, and his daughters Mito , the readhead and Keiko, the blond.  
Did I mention I hate those guys?I did ? Good.  
MInato looked at me and I glared at him. His eyes widened on recognizing me. He Ignored me and Jiji and went into the shop , and we continued on our way.  
"Naruto-kun, why were you glaring at our Hokage ? "  
"Jiji,I know that they are my parents , they sacrificed me to the Shinigami ! and when i was spared by it , they abandoned me! why wouldn't I hate them?"  
Hearing this , Jiji was stunned. Hiruzen was told along with the council that their son Naruto was taken by the shinigami.  
"How do you know all this Naruto-kun?"  
"Shinigami-sama told me when i met him after my 'death'.He said he spat out my soul back beacuse he was feeling bloated! and so my soul on contact with the divine power changed, for the lack of a better word. I lost all connection to my 'family', heck , shinigami is more of a parent than them!"  
"Im sorry Naruto-kun, I never knew. Everybody were told that you were taken by the shinigami."  
"its not your fault if you knew what could you do ? Its fine . Im'm feeling sleepy jiji,can i go sleep?"  
"Sure, Naruto-kun. Ill take you back to the orphanage."  
"Ano,jiji, can you take me in a shunshin?"  
One fast ride later , I bid goodnight to jiji , with instructions to meet him outside the orphanage at 7.00 am the next day.

* * *

Next morning , I met up with Jiji outside the orphanage and he he lifted me up and disappeared in a shunshin.  
I found myself standing in a Training ground in the Sarutobi clan compound.I had been to the compound a few times, once to visit jiji's grandson Konohamaru and dinner on jiji's birthday.  
Jiji was looking at me with a solemn expression.  
"Naruto-kun, You are not to set foot in the academy,im sorry"  
"But why?!" i was distraught.  
"Instead"I quietened, "Im making you my apprentice!" said a smiling jiji.  
"YOU..YOu..you bloody pranked me!"  
"Consider this payback for the salt in the tea incident"  
"But Honoka-obaa did it!"  
"you knew about it and never told me, Naruto-kun"  
"Aargh! Fine . But seriously, you're making me your apprentice?! "  
"Yes, Naruto-kun , sign this contract Naruto-kun, it states that you are my apprentice until I deem you ready for promotion"  
I signed the paper.  
"Why now though jiji? and how ?"  
"Why? Its because I am supposed to be your godfather,but i never knew until for how, It went like this.."

Flashback no jutsu.  
Hiruzen P.O.V  
After leaving Naruto at the orphanage and giving him instructions, I rushed over to the Namikaze residence.I knocked at the door and Minato welcomed me in.  
"Hiruzen. What brings you here ?"  
I looked around and noticed Kushina , The kids , my student Tsunade and Jiraya sitting at the table, Happily chatting and talking like a family.  
I couldn't belive the nerve of these people.  
"Hello sensei, did you come to meet the kids ?"  
"No, Jiraya.I came to tell you that I will be taking Naruto uzumaki as my apprentice."  
All the other adults in the room looked stunned and the kids looked sent the kids to their rooms.  
"Isn't he dead yet? Tsunade told me he had no chance of being shinobi and that the most he would reach was up to 5 years ?Besides hes not my shinigami took someone else in that body.!"  
I couldn't believe that Kushina was telling me that she basically never cared about Naruto-kun.  
"How could you even think that ? Even then how could you idiots just abandon Naruto-kun like that ? How could you sacrifice your sons soul to the shinigami, just so you wouldn't have to watch him die later? to spare yourselves some pain?"  
"Minato, you dissapoint me.I want the paperwork for making Naruto-kun my apprentice signed Now.I wish to make amends to him for not being a good godfather and taking care of him."  
"But Sandaime-sama! Why would you want to train a dieing person instead of my daughters ?  
"And pray tell me why should I train your daughters ? who I presume are being trained by you, Kushina , and my students !"  
"Because Sensei, I believe them to be the children of prophecy! The toads phrophecised that two Ninja will destroy or bring peace to the world!  
"No Jiraya, I have made my desicion and I will stand by I sense great potential in Naruto-kun"  
"What potential can a dieing child have sensei?  
"You know there are miracles in the Ninja world, right, Tsunade?"  
"Besides, Naruto-Kun was healed and is perfectly healthy now. You would have known if either one of you had checked up on him."  
"The signature! Minato!"  
I got the paperwork signed and left the compound, leaving a flustered family behind .I felt a small wind caress my shoulder.  
 _Biwako-chan, i see you are happy with my decision._

Flashback no jutsu kai.

Naruto P.O.V

I was elated.  
Jiji had done this just for me. I hugged him tightly yelling thank yous.  
jiji patted me on my head and asked me to stand before him.  
"Naruto-kun, When I am training you , you will refer to me as will follow any rule i tell you. You will follow the will of fire, which i will instill in you . Do this , and I will have made into a legend, The next **'Shinobi no Kami'(God of shinobi)"**  
"Hai Ji-Sensei.I will."  
"Why be the next Shinobi no Kami? I will be the first **'Shinobi no Shinigami'** "

* * *

AN: I wanted to wait and post a larger chapter but I felt like posting this today. Only this and maybe 2 or 3 chapters will have character bashing in my exams are over, there will be frequent and larger updates(It ends on feb 3rd). I have a lot of ideas for this stories.

Thank you for the reviews and thank you for following and favoriting my story.

I have posted a poll for the pairing . pls vote.


End file.
